


The Beet Conundrum

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: “Your grace, one can learn to love beets.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Dr. Frederick Chilton hadn’t anticipated such strong resistance to therapy from so young a child. The Queen Regent had said nothing about her son’s temper when she’d appointed Chilton Psychiatrist Royal.

“Your grace, one can learn to love beets,” Chilton explained in what he hoped was a patient tone.

Tommen Baratheon, the First of His Name, looked like a goosed cherub when he scowled. 

“When I’m king in my own right, I’m going to outlaw psychiatrists _and_ beets!”

Chilton suppressed a sigh, relaxed the hand gripping the head of his cane: its tip was tapping loudly against the marble floor.


End file.
